An element that configures a network is generally known as a node, and a cluster into which a plurality of nodes (for example, server machines) are interconnected is known. Here, the cluster indicates a system that behaves as if it is overall a single node (apparatus) in regard to an external apparatus. Generally, if any one node within a cluster develops a fault, a failover is executed, in which another node takes over its processing and data.
A known technology for use even when failovers occur includes, for example, a technology of matching transactions, while at the same time limiting deterioration in disk I/O performance (see, for example, PTL 1). Additionally, a technology that enables the replacement of individual LPARs by configuring a replacement destination LPAR on another physical computer if a fault has occurred in an LPAR on a physical computer is also known (see, for example, PTL 2).